


Caught in the Shower

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Happy, M/M, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I'm going a little crazy about next months Robron spoiler... Small one shot about them being interrupted in the shower. Chapter 4 up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert pushed Aaron back against the shower wall, feeling him everywhere against him. Aaron’s touch, the hot water, Aaron’s body, all of it driving him insane. Robert kissed his neck, Aaron throwing his head back in bliss as he found a particularly sensitive spot that Robert knew drove him mad. 

“Oh my God!” Both of them heard the shout, turning around to see the shadow of Chas walking out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

“Oh for God’s sake,” Aaron said, disentangling his body from Roberts. He’d been really enjoying that and could have done without the interruption.

“Oh, don’t go,” Robert said, almost whining. “I’m not nearly finished.”

“My mothers just walked in, I think the moods gone, don’t you?” Aaron said, clearly as irritated as Robert was.

“Well, she won’t be coming back,” Robert said under his breath as Aaron turned the water off, getting out of the shower. Robert was now in an incredibly bad mood, he hadn’t had Aaron alone in what felt like weeks and they’d just been getting into it when his mother had barged in on them.

Robert rushed downstairs after Chas, while Aaron was getting dressed. He only wore a pair of trousers, still with bare feet and a naked chest but he could hear Chas throwing things around in the kitchen and would rather she shouted at him than Aaron.

“If you’re going to do that in my house, a bit of warning would be nice!” Chas said, clearly more than a little shocked at what she’d walked in on.

“Oh, relax,” Robert said impatiently. It was just sex, and with how much steam had been in the bathroom, Chas wouldn’t have been able to see much anyway. “We thought the door was locked.”

“Next time, check!” she said. “I really don’t need to see the two of you like that.”

“Calm down, mum,” Aaron said, joining the argument, wearing a T shirt and jeans.

“Excuse me, I just need to bleach my eyes,” she said, leaving the room. “And put some clothes on,” she added in Roberts direction. He couldn’t help the smile as she left, though a part of him was still more than a little irritated that they’d been stopped. He wanted Aaron, now.

“We can’t keep going like this,” Robert said. Aaron’s eyes were grazing his upper body, still wet and it was making it hard to think. Well, hard to think of anything that wasn’t getting Robert stripped and back in that shower.

“Aaron, focus.”

“Trust me, I am,” he said, eyes flicking back to Robert’s face for a moment, then his lips in the way that Robert never could resist. He adored the way Aaron’s eyes dipped to his lips when he was silently asking for a kiss.

“I can’t do this,” Robert said, effectively pouring a bucket of cold water over the mood. “We don’t have any privacy Aaron, we can’t breathe.”

“What are you actually saying?” Aaron said, sitting down on the sofa as he felt a thrill of fear. Was Robert trying to end this?

“I think we should find a place of our own,” Robert said. “I want you without worrying that half the pub could walk in at any given moment.”

“You want us to live together?” Aaron asked, the fear fading into something else.

“Course I do,” Robert said. “I hate this… I mean…” he backtracked slightly. “If you want to live together that is.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, smiling. He would like that. “You know…”

“I know,” Robert said, knowing that he was going to mention Liv. “I know she comes with you.” Aaron couldn’t help the smile on his face, thinking of him, Robert and Liv in their own little bubble. Robert reached across and kissed Aaron gently, pushing him back against the sofa. Aaron found himself laying down with Robert on top of him, his hands wandering over Robert’s damp skin with want. He felt so good under his palms.

“We can’t…” Robert whispered against his lips, knowing Chas or Charity for that matter could walk in at any moment.

“I want you,” Aaron said. “And I wasn’t finished earlier either.” Aaron bit his lip and Robert knew he was lost.

“Upstairs.” Aaron laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am completely overwhelmed by the reaction to the first chapter, so thank you all so much! To properly say thank you I've spent the rest of the day working on a different variation of the "caught in the shower" theme. Probably nothing like you'd ever see on the show, but I can dream right? Again, thank you.

Robert had been at Victoria’s hospital bedside for two days and three nights. He’d not slept, he’d not eaten and he now looked like a shadow of his former self. He couldn’t come up with any of his usual jokes either. Victoria had woken up, and she was going to be fine, which was the only thing that made him agree to leave the hospital. Victoria was one of the only people who had always stood by him, he hadn't been able to leave her alone.

Aaron was driving him home, back to the Woolpack. Which he seemed to consider home these days anyway. “She’ll be fine,” Aaron said as he parked outside the pub. “Vic’s tough.”

“Yeah, I know,” Robert said lowly. “Now. I was worried before she woke up…”

“I know you were, I work with Adam, remember?” Robert smiled tiredly as they went into the back of the pub. “Come on, you need a shower.”

“No,” Rob said as they go upstairs. “I just want to sleep. I’m exhausted.”

“I know, but you’re not getting in my bed until you’ve had a shower. You’ve been in the same clothes for days.” Robert managed a small tilt of his lips as Aaron smiled at him. Robert half walked, was half pushed by Aaron into the bathroom. Aaron turned the shower on, letting it warm up as he turned back to Robert, who was leaning against the bathroom wall, eyes closed.

“Come on,” Aaron said, taking his jacket off and starting unbuttoning his shirt with no help from Robert at all. He was too tired.

“Look, I know I’m irresistible, Aaron, but you don’t have to tear my clothes off.”

“You wish,” Aaron said, allowing himself a small smile, letting Robert’s shirt fall to the floor.

“I do wish,” he said, eyes opening and staring at Aaron, trying to flirt with him.

“You don’t even have the energy to stand upright on your own right now,” Aaron said. “Let alone anything else.”

“I can’t even argue with you,” Robert said tiredly. Aaron kept undressing him until he was naked and pushed him in the shower. “You not going to help me?” Aaron was torn between letting him fend for himself and the helpless look on his face which he’d never seen before.

“Be more fun with you…” Robert said, smiling slightly before ducking under the hot water and closing his eyes.

“Fine,” Aaron said, undressing himself quickly. Because Robert was right, it would be more fun with the two of them. Once they were both in the shower, Robert simply looked at him, openness and understanding behind his gaze, as well as tiredness. He wasn’t actually standing up, instead leaning back against the wall. Aaron leaned forward and kissed him, such a soft slow brush of lips that meant so much more. Comforting and easy. Aaron parted from him and Robert watched as he got the shower gel and started washing him.

“What’re you doing?”

“Thought that was obvious,” Aaron said, letting his fingers wash Robert’s skin, enjoying his warmth, the feel of his muscles under his hands. “Or are you that tired you can’t even tell any more?” Robert reached for him, hand uncoordinated as he grabbed Aaron’s arm, pulling him in for a kiss, deeper this time.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Robert said quietly when they parted. Just loud enough to be heard over the running water.

“Thanks for letting me,” Aaron replied, knowing that Robert didn’t let anyone in, refused to let anyone see him vulnerable. They fell silent as the minutes dragged on.

“You feel good,” he whispered as Aaron’s hands kept running over his body, soft and undemanding. Robert couldn’t remember the last time Aaron had been this gentle with him.

“Come on,” Aaron said, when he was finished, reaching behind Robert to turn the water off. “Let’s get you in bed.” Robert’s eyes popped open, looking slightly hopeful. “To sleep,” Aaron elaborated.

“Fine,” Robert said, knowing if they did anything else, right now it wouldn’t be more than a tired fumble. Aaron reached for a towel, wrapping it around Robert in the silence. He couldn’t resist kissing him again, and soon it got deeper, Robert’s hands caressing his face so lightly that Aaron felt breathless. He loved the way Robert sank into their kisses like this. Always had.

They both turned, eyes opening as the door opened. Charity walked in and both men froze, looking at her. Her eyes opened wide in surprise at the scene in front of her, then they narrowed with amusement.

“That’ll teach me not to knock,” she said. “Enjoying yourselves are you?”

“Get out,” Robert said firmly. The smile on her face as she did let both of them know they were never going to hear the end of this.

“Oh God,” Aaron said under his breath. “She’s going to be…”

“I’ll deal with her after some sleep,” Robert said lowly. He really was reaching the end of his energy right now and Aaron could tell. He wrapped Robert in a dressing gown, pulling his own clothes back on before they walked across the hall to Aaron’s bedroom. Aaron got Robert into bed, his eyes already drifting closed as he pulled the duvet over him.

“Thanks,” he said lazily. Within seconds he was asleep, his deep easy breathing filling the room. Aaron kissed the top of his head gently, hair wet and smiled at him. He watched him for a minute, trying to fight the longing going through his own body, before going downstairs.

“Charity,” Aaron greeted reluctantly, voice harsh as he stood behind the bar pouring his own pint.

“Anyone would think you should be in a good mood right now,” Charity said, grinning at him. Aaron ignored her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Sorry, you’re taking forever,” Robert said, coming into the bathroom, ignoring Aaron in the shower. He had to get ready for work and he didn’t want to be late, so Aaron would have to share. He was halfway through shaving when Aaron wrapped a towel around himself and got out of the shower.

“Couldn’t wait until I‘d finished?” he said, smiling at Robert.

“Not everyone has to take three hours,” Robert said, dragging the razor over his chin. He caught Aaron’s eyes in the mirror and knew he was being watched, intently. “I’m shaving, I know you don’t bother but it’s not that uncommon.”

Aaron scoffed. “Too much hassle everyday.”

“I manage,” Robert said, as he moved the razor under the running water.

“You’re blonde. No one notices if you don’t shave everyday.”

“You do,” Robert countered.

“That’s because I feel it,” Aaron said, eyes sparkling at him. Robert couldn’t help but smile. Neither of them spoke until Robert had finished shaving, which didn’t take long.

“You know what, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you clean shaven,” Robert said, turning to face him. “I bet you’d look good like that.” Aaron rolled his eyes. “Seriously.” Robert closed the gap between them and ran his thumb gently over Aarons jaw line, stopping on his chin. He could hear Aaron’s breathing get heavier and he loved the effect he had on him.

“I don’t want to shave,” Aaron said, though he forgot exactly why when Robert looked at him like that, all intense and urgent.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Robert said, letting his thumb trace Aaron‘s lips so slowly.

“How?” Robert leaned closer, whispering in his ear.

“If you do, I’ll do that thing you love with my tongue,” Robert said, voice low and seductive. “Keep you on the edge for hours, while you’re begging me to come.” He sucked Aaron’s earlobe for a moment, wanting to turn him on.

“God,” Aaron said, letting out a groan at the images Roberts words created. Robert grinned widely as Aaron closed his eyes. Robert put his hands on Aaron’s towel covered hips and pulled him very close, so their bodies were pressed up against each other. Aaron was still damp from the shower, and Robert could feel the wet seeping through his own T shirt.

Robert didn’t care that they’d woken up wrapped around each other, he didn’t care that they had no time for this, right now he wanted Aaron. Felt the craving through every fibre of his body. Aaron slipped his hands under Robert’s T shirt, stroking skin as Robert kissed his neck, letting his tongue taste the softness of his skin. Robert’s hands were at the towel on his waist when they heard someone shout.

“Some of us have to get ready for school!” Liv. “Hurry up!”

Aaron sighed heavily, looking at the closed door as Robert let him go. “When we get our own place, we’re getting one with two bathrooms,” Aaron said firmly.

“You think about stuff like that?” Robert asked quietly.

“Of course I do,” he said. “Don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “Just didn’t want to push you.” He smiled widely, pulling Aaron into a deep kiss. One that was only broken by Liv.

“Still waiting!” Liv shouted from outside the door. They both sighed heavily.

Aaron’s eyes fell on the razor resting on the sink, before looking back at Robert, trying to resist smiling. “You know I’m going to hold you to that promise,” Aaron said, throwing a dressing gown on.

“Good,” Robert said, grinning widely, letting his hand trace Aaron‘s jaw once more before leaving the bathroom. Aaron stared after him as Liv barged in impatiently.

“Do you mind?” she said. “Unless you want to give me the day off…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron said under his breath.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouragement for this. Really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on what actually happened in Thursdays episode, but the more explicit version. Hope you enjoy!

Aaron awoke to Robert’s beautiful hands skimming all over his body. He felt almost weightless, wrapped in the duvet, the only thing grounding him to reality was Robert’s touch.

“Ohhh…” he moaned.

“Morning,” Robert whispered against his shoulder, kissing the naked skin there. Aaron was almost positive he’d went to bed with a T shirt on so… oh that’s right. At around three in the morning Robert had pulled it off him before kissing his body. That felt so dreamlike he hadn’t been convinced it had happened. But right now, he didn’t care.

“Hi,” Aaron whispered, eyes still firmly shut.

“Is…”

“Don’t stop,” Aaron said, answering the unasked question. He groaned as Robert slowly pulled his thighs apart, feeling himself start to get hard at the attention. His fingertips started stroking the inside of his thighs oh so lightly, making Aaron groan again.

“You’re teasing,” Aaron whispered.

“And you haven’t even looked at me yet,” Robert said. With some force of effort Aaron opened his eyes and looked down, finding Robert naked between his knees, a lust filled grin on his face. His hands wandered over Aaron’s body, and it didn’t occur to him what Robert was doing until he pushed a thumb inside him.

“Oh God,” Aaron whispered at the sensations as he started stretching him. Then… “No, stop.” Robert instantly pulled away, afraid that he’d pushed at some bad memory. “No, nothing like that,” Aaron said, correctly reading Robert’s expression. “I want you today. I haven’t had you in so long, and I need to be inside you, Robert.”

“Oh, now that I can definitely get on board with,” he added with a smirk. He crawled up Aaron’s body, kissing his lips in an embrace which quickly turned passionate.

“How do you want me, then?” Robert asked breathlessly. He had missed it, having Aaron riding him, deep inside him. It had been far too long. Aaron kissed him again, before whispering in his ear, in a low growl.

“I want you wet and naked in the shower as I take you from behind.” Robert stared at him in surprise, cock twitching at his lovers words. Aaron didn’t often want to be completely in charge, but when he did, it always set up an explosive encounter. They both twisted to look at the clock at the same time. 9:10. Liv and Noah would both be at school and Charity would hopefully be dealing with the pub delivery. They had both taken the morning off work, planning to spend it in bed, but the shower would work just as well. Better.

“Come on then,” Robert said, getting up.

“You’re eager,” Aaron said, following suit.

“You’re not the only one who’s missed it, Aaron. You fucking my brains out,” Robert said lowly, his hand sliding down Aaron’s back and squeezing his arse. “No one has ever made me feel the way you do.” They grabbed some clothes, any clothes to make it across the hall in case Charity was sneaking around, then quickly stripped off again in the bathroom, Robert locking the door. Robert looked Aaron up and down and Aaron swallowed. No one had ever looked at him the way Robert did, with so much want and desire he simply had to touch him. Aaron turned to switch the shower on, warming it up, feeling Robert’s arms wrap around him tightly. Robert started kissing his neck, lips sensual, tongue flicking over those most sensitive points that he knew Aaron simply couldn’t resist. Aaron let him, breathing heavily until Robert bit his earlobe, a move he knew turned Aaron on immensely.

“In,” Aaron said sharply, pointing to the shower.

“God, you do want to be in charge, don’t you?” Robert said, grinning at him, but doing what he’d asked. Aaron followed quickly, grabbing the shower gel and starting to wash Robert.

“What’re you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Aaron answered, letting his fingers toy with Robert’s body so slowly. After a couple of minutes, Robert closed his eyes, his head resting on the wall of the shower as the water beat down on them and Aaron continued. He was enjoying Aaron’s wet sure hands sliding over his skin but he wanted more, so much more. Only the knowledge that Aaron wanted to be in control of this stopped him from reaching out to end the relentless teasing. His cock hadn’t been given any attention yet, though he was rock hard.

“Aaron…” he whispered, only just able to hear his voice over the sound of the running water. “Please…” Robert kept his eyes closed, so he couldn’t see it when Aaron wrapped a wet hand around his length. “Oh…” he moaned. He made a sound Aaron had never heard from him before when he pushed a finger inside him.

“Oh, that sounded good,” Aaron murmured into his neck, finger stretching him gently. “How much do you want me?”

“More…” was the only thing Robert could say.

“Turn around,” Aaron demanded. A lazy smile on his face, Robert did exactly that, leaning on the wall for support as Aaron‘s hands traced the planes of his back, before he returned to Robert‘s entrance, two fingers playing with him this time. Robert could barely move, all he could do was pant and moan against the shower wall, the noises spurring Aaron on. It really had been far too long since Robert had bottomed for him.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” Aaron said, scissoring his fingers, well aware that they hadn’t thought to bring lube into the shower with them. Robert would be feeling the ache from this all day, but it didn’t sound like he cared.

“Now,” Robert said.

“Really, already?”

“If you don’t,” Robert said, gasping for breath. “I’m gonna come before you’re even inside me. Please.” Aaron smirked, loving the effect he had on Robert and slowly pushed in, gripping Robert’s hips tightly until he was completely buried inside him. Robert grunted, waiting for the pain to turn into deep pleasure.

“All right?” Aaron asked, kissing him between shoulder and neck, trying his best not to move, though the incredible tightness surrounding his cock made that nearly impossible.

“Mm,” Robert said. “Move,” he added after another few seconds.

“Sure?” In answer, Robert clenched around him and Aaron groaned at the sensation, making Robert laugh.

“You’re going to regret that,” Aaron said as he started to pull out ever so slowly.

“Promise?” Robert teased.

“Whoops.” They both turned around, seeing Charity walk in. “What have we here?”

“Get out!” Aaron snarled. She did, but Robert whimpered in disappointment as Aaron pulled his body away from his own.

“What, she won’t be coming back,” Robert said, very disappointed as Aaron got out of the shower. His body was almost throbbing for release and he felt desperate to come with Aaron inside him. It would be such a let down to satisfy himself with his right hand.

“It’s a bit of a mood killer, Robert,” he said bluntly, grabbing a towel. “I can’t after that, sorry.”

“Great,” Robert said sarcastically, turning the water off. “This your plan, get me all worked up and…”

“I didn’t leave the door unlocked” Aaron said pointedly. “Thought you locked it.”

“Thought I had too,” Robert said. “What, going to blame me because I’m so desperate for you?”

Aaron smirked slightly, but didn’t say anything else, getting dressed. Robert couldn’t explain the disappointment, seeing Aaron cover up his wet gorgeous body, but he knew the moment had gone.

* * *

 

“Sorry,” Charity mouthed as Aaron left.

“You couldn’t have waited five minutes?” Robert asked. He was most definitely annoyed with her. His body still longed for Aaron, needed him.

“Five minutes?” she asked, frowning at him. “What, not got the stamina to last any longer? Huh,” she added with a shrug.

“By the way, where was this Charity?” Robert asked as she got up to pour herself some orange juice from the fridge. “You’ve not made nearly as big a deal of this as I thought you would.”

“Seeing you without your clothes on really isn’t the thrill for me it seems it is for others,” Charity said, sitting back down by the kitchen table, pulling a couple of magazines towards her. “Not all that, to be honest with you.

“Why did you even go in there?” Robert asked, ignoring the snub. “You must have heard the shower.”

“Remember last time Noah left the water running?” Charity asked. “We’re lucky the floor didn’t fall through with that flooding. I didn’t want to embarrass you.” 

“You didn’t,” Robert said firmly. He was not embarrassed at all, as far as he was concerned, Charity could have closed the door behind her and they’d have carried on, interruption be damned.

“Aaron, then.”

“He’s just… shy,” Robert said.

“Didn’t seem shy to me,” she said, raised eyebrows as she flicked through her magazine.

“You’re seriously not going to take the mick out of him for this?” Robert asked, confused. Charity always used whatever ammunition she could get. Charity looked at him, the joking gone now.

“Do you know how rare it is to see him happy?” Charity said. “I’m not going to be the one to spoil it.”

“Thanks,” he said sincerely, sticking the kettle on for a cup of tea. “And yes, I do know how rare it is.”

“Good,” she said. “Don’t ruin it then.”

“I don’t plan to.”

"Next time though, lock the door. I don't need to see that again."

"Believe me, I will," Robert said honestly.


End file.
